deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here Doctor Doom vs. Darth Vader is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Star Wars! The two greatest villains in all of fiction colliding head to head! Which shall prove victorious?! Interlude Wiz: Villains are some of the most infamous characters in fictional history, and none are more famous than these two. Except maybe the Joker. Boomstick: Doctor Doom, the leader of Latveria Wiz: And Darth Vader, the greatest Sith Lord in the galaxy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Doctor Doom Wiz: Victor von Doom was an ordinary college student trying to build a machine to communicate with his dead mother. Boomstick: Wait what?! Wiz: His colleague Reed Richards, who would later become Mr. Fantastic, found a fatal flaw in his machine and advised Doom not to try it out until it was fixed. Buuuut Doom did it anyway. Boomstick: Turns out old stretchy pants was right and the machine exploded in Doom's face. He probably would've lost to a baking soda volcano anyway. Wiz: Anyway, he was humiliated and wound up getting kicked out of school. He was convinced that Reed had somehow tampered with his machine and swore revenge. He roamed until he found a gypsy tribe that made a suit of armor for him. Boomstick: Like the genius he is, he PUT ON THE METAL MASK BEFORE IT WAS DONE COOLING, further damaging his already scarred face. Wiz: This suit wound up giving him many powers. He can project energy, create protective shields, electricity projection, superhuman strength, and extreme durability. He is even capable of stealing superman powers, most notably when he did this to the Silver Surfer. yes the Silver Surfer that's one of the most powerful characters in the Marvel universe. He beat him. Boomstick: Even without Surfer's cosmic powers he is capable of amazing things, like killing a lion without his suit, holding his own against Spiderman, The Fantastic 4, and The Avengers, and is one of the most intelligent characters in the Marvel universe. Wiz: His greatest weakness is his arrogance. He considers himself better than those around him, and constantly overlooking flaws with his own plans. Boomstick: Hey may be narcissistic, but he has a damn good reason to be Doctor Doom: Dolts! Such insolence will not go unpunished! Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is the most feared Sith Lord in the galaxy, but he didn't start out that way. Boomstick: Annakin Skywalker was a young boy born into slavery, living a pretty sucky life. Wiz: Until Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Qui-Gon-Jin came along and got him out of it, believing he was the one to save the galaxy from evil. Boomstick: Space names are weird... Wiz: Anyway, after Qui-Gon was killed by Darth Maul, one of the most characters with wasted potential in fictional history, Obi-Wan began Annakin's training. Boomstick: He became a great student learning the ways of the force and excelling in lightsaber combat. Wiz: But things took a turn for the worse. You see, Annakin was convinced that the Jedi were on the wrong side. Annakin: From my point of view the Jedi are evil! Boomstick: So he made the choice of slaughtering a bunch of young Padawans, nearly killing his pregnant wife, and fought Obi-Wan which resulted in him falling in lava and getting his limbs chopped off. Yeah, not the best day for him. Wiz: Luckily Palpatine, the man who told him the Jedi were evil, fixed up Annakin Million Dollar Man style. Boomstick: DO IT! Wiz: Anyway, Annakin learned that he had killed his wife Padme. Boomstick: Leading to the most infamous NOOOOO in movie history. Darth Vader: Noooooooooooo! Wiz: From that day forward, he was no longer Annakin Skywalker. He was- Darth Vader. Boomstick: He's proficient in both the Light and Dark side of the Force. He has access to powers like telepathy and telekinesis. He can also use the Force Choke, which does exactly what you think it does. His armor increases his strength and durability through cybernetic enhancements. Wiz: He cannot use Force Lighting because his robot hands make him incapable of summoning it. However his most iconic weapon is the Lightsaber, a sword made up of plasma. He is one of the greatest users of the Lightsaber in the Star Wars universe. Boomstick: However, he's more robot than human and relies on his suit to keep him alive. Obi-Wan: He's more machine now than man. Wiz: His suit is not invincible and can be destroyed. Even so, he is still one of the most powerful characters in the Star Wars universe. Darth Vader: Impressive. Most impressive. Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now, release your anger. Only your hatred can destroy me. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Darth Vader: Lord Palpatine, where should we start our takeover of the planet known as Earth? Palpatine: I say the land called-Latveria Cuts to an Imperial Ship landing in Latveria Empire General: Forward men! Doctor Doom is overlooking the land Dr. Doom: Send out the Doombots! Legions of Doombots begin to fight the Stormtroopers Darth Vader walks up to the cliff where Doom is standing, looking over the battle Dr. Doom: What urges you to take over the peaceful land of Latveria? Darth Vader: I'm simply expanding my territory. Dr. Doom: Earth is mine! And I won't lose it to the lowly likes of you! My name is Victor von Doom, and this is your last day of life! Darth Vader: My name is Darth Vader. You shall taste defeat at the hands of the Empire! Vader pulls out his lightsaber https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cWXuhMbbQiI FIGHT! Doom begins shooting energy at Vader, which he deflects with his lightsaber. Doom runs in and punches Vader in the face. Vader throws him into a nearby rock using the Force Doom: Ugh...It'll take more than that you robotic hunk of trash! Doom begins shooting more energy at Vader. He reflects most of it, but one slips in and knocks him down. He gets up and begins tossing around Doom with the Force again, hitting him against rocks. He throws him to the ground and attempts to cut off Doom's head. Doom ducks and delivers an uppercut to Vader's jaw. Vader gets up and violently swings his lightsaber, which Doom counters with an impenetrable forcefield. Doom: You can't win Vader! Vader: We'll see about that Doom. Vader begins to force choke Doom. Doom seems to be helpless, than shoots off lighting at Vader, knocking him to the ground. Vader: Ugh...no...can't...give up now... Doom: You lost this fight the minute you came to this planet. I will always be better than you. I'm better than EVERYONE. You think you even stood a chance? Poorly, poorly mistaken. Doom begins to electrocute Vader more, causing his suit to fry and malfunction. Doom laughs as Vader's armor explodes, killing him. He then looks out over the battlefield to see the doombots slaughtering the stormtroopers. Results Boomstick: That was...shocking! Wiz: Doom outclassed Vader in every way. He was stronger, had better armor, was more intelligent, and could resist the lightsaber. Boomstick: "Oh but Boomstick the Lightsaber can cut through ANYTHING" This is a perfect example of the No Limits Fallacy. Wiz: Dooms armor has been show to be resistant to laser based attacks since forever, and would easily be able to resist Vader's attacks. Boomstick: That win was just evil! Wiz: The winner is Doctor Doom. Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Doom Darth Vader Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:GameboyAdv Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015